Ms. April Fools Day
Ms. April Fools Day (ミス・エイプリル・フールズ・デイ, Misu Eipuriru Fūruzu Dē) was an officer agent of Baroque Works and her partner was Mr. 3. As of now, she is currently working as a painter at the new Spider's Café alongside most of her former colleagues. She was one of the main antagonists of the Little Garden Arc. Appearance :Voice Actor: Cherami Leigh (English), Akiko Nakagawa (Japanese) Ms. April Fools Day has a child-like appearance. She is fairly short with blushed cheeks, and has her dark red hair tied in braided pigtails. Her attire consists of a pink hat, a dark blue T-shirt with the word "Golden" written on it in orange, a sky blue shirt with a cloud pattern over it, a maroon-colored skirt, blue-striped stockings covering her legs, and big red shoes with white cuffs and white soles. She is usually seen eating rice crackers. Her birthday is April 29th. Gallery Personality Her personality is that of one laid back to the point of fault. She, for instance, is perfectly fine with having a picnic during an ongoing battle. Another example of this was when she sat a few feet away from a cup of tea, apparently too lazy to walk over to it and pick it up herself. Obviously, Mr. 3 understood this, and complained before giving her the cup. Relationships Friends/Allies *Baroque Works **Daz Bonez **Mr. 4 **Paula Family Neutral *Bentham *Ms. Groundhog's Day *Mr. 3 *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Nami **Zolo Roronoa **Robin Nico *Vivi Nefeltari Rivals Carue Enemies *Navy **Hina Abilities and Powers While not really a fighting ability in the traditional sense, Colors Trap (カラーズ・トラップ, Karāzu Torappu) is a way of hypnotizing a person through the influence of colors and can alter a fight accordingly. It works through the use of a symbol painted onto something a person may stand on or painted onto them directly. Once the person is under the spell of the Colors Trap they are unable to break out of it unless the trap is removed or smeared. The trap overwrites all other actions attempted by the person under its influence, forcing them to do whatever the trap enables no matter what. Someone who possesses a simple mind, like Luffy D. Monkey, is said to be more influenced by them. Attacks History Past Synopsis Alabasta Saga Little Garden Arc Major Battles Trivia & References * When she used the Rainbow Color Trap on herself, it was revealed that she wanted to become a true artist, complete with a beret and moustache. * She and Mr. 4 are the only officer agents who do not possess a Cursed Fruit ability. * The Mr. 3 pair has an art theme, with sculpting and painting. * Due to her painting skills, many readers and fans alike believed that Ms. April Fools Day may have eaten a Cursed Fruit of some sort. Oda however explained in the SBS that she was merely a type of a hypnotist that uses colors as a manner of suggestion. External Links * Golden Week - Wikipedia article about her holiday codename. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Baroque Works Category:Hypnotists Category:Prisoners Category:Former Prisoners